IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters International 7
Ghostbusters International 7 is the seventh issue of Volume Three of the ongoing series by IDW Publishing. Plot While Ray, Peter, Winston, and Kylie are ghost hunting in Ireland, Egon remains in New York and finally gets to the bottom of a mystery he's been chasing since college... about a powerful Scandinavian spell book. That's right, Egon gets all the answers... and he may wish he hadn't. Bullet points: *The most devastating monster battle of all time! Ghostbusters International #7 Previews World solicit 4/20/16 Cast Issue #7 Walter Peck Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Una O'Neill Aibell Banshees Egon Spengler Gulper Ghost Loftur Þorsteinsson Haunted America Case Files Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Ethan Kaine Ray Stantz Chicago Ghostbusters Ron Alexander Dani Shpak Lou Kamaka Equipment Issue #7 P.K.E. Meter Particle Thrower Proton Pack Ecto Goggles Trap Psychokinetic Defibrillator Paranormal Containment Research Tank Haunted America Case Files Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Slime Spritzer Proton Grenade Items Issue #7 The Johansen Argument The Twinkie Environmental Issue #7 Yellow Slime Haunted America Case Files Psychomagnotheric Slime River of Slime Locations Issue #7 Paris Charles De Gaulle Airport County Clare Shannon Airport Craig Liath Egon's Apartment Haunted America Case Files Las Vegas The Olive Development On January 6, 2016, Erik Burnham stated one of the potential locations that had been kicked around for future stories was Ireland. IDW Publishing "Ghostbusters: International's Erik Burnham Discusses Rotating Line Ups and New Locations" Answer #3 1/6/16 On April 20, 2016, the July 2016 solicitations revealed the two covers, logline, and crew credits for Issue #7. A big monster battle in Ireland is hinted at. The international team will be Peter, Winston, Ray, and Kylie while Egon remains in New York to investigate his college cold case about a Scandinavian spell book. Comic Book Resources IDW Publishing July 2016 Solicitations 4/20/16 Erik Burnham realized he had been writing the issue without Kylie and came up with a "neater idea" to fix things. erikburnham Tweet 4/20/16 On April 21, 2016, Erik Burnham teased Issue #7 "will have some pretty crazy things happening, and they lead to something even crazier." erikburnham Tweet 4/21/16 Dan Schoening hinted at "Evil Clowns may or may not be burned alive or blown up." Dapperpomade Tweet 4/21/16 On April 22, 2016, in a podcast recorded earlier in the month, Erik Burnham confirmed a Banshee for Issue #7. Panels and Pizza Episode 74, 5:13-5:18 4/22/16 On April 26, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed he is currently writing Issue #7. erikburnham Tweet 4/26/16 On April 28, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed he turned in the script for Issue #7. The first 16 pages is a story about Peter, Winston, Ray, Kylie, and Walter Peck in Ireland. The last 4 pages pushes Egon into answers and shows him thinking on his feet. Ghostbusters: The Board Game II Kickstarter comments section reply 4/28/16 On April 29, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed Dan Schoening is currently drawing Issue #7. erikburnham Tweet 4/29/16 On May 1, 2016, Erik Burnham teased page 16 could get a "little sand in your eye." erikburnham Tweet 5/1/16 On May 3, 2016, Erik Burnham hinted he got in a subtle reference to Prince in Issue #7. erikburnham Tweet 5/3/16 On June 7, 2016, Erik Burnham worked on the Haunted America section. erikburnham Tweet 6/7/16 On June 8, 2016, Erik Burnham confirmed the Haunted America case will take place in Las Vegas and hinted at the return of an Evan Shaner easter egg. erikburnham Tweet 6/8/16 On June 14, 2016, Erik Burnham posted an unlettered panel from Issue #7 featuring Walter Peck. erikburnham Tweet 6/14/16 Declan Shalvey, an Irish comic book artist, confirmed his cameo in the panel as well as a cameo of Jordie Bellaire, an American comic book colorist currently living in Ireland. declanshalvey Tweet 6/14/16 John Cullen, a comic book artist from artist from Ennis, County Clare, confirmed he was the third cameo. nellucnhoj Tweet 6/14/16 On June 26, 2016, during the Crossrip Podcast Episode 227, Erik Burnham hinted towards the end of the issue there will be a 'sympathetic, emotional scene' with Walter Peck. 6/26/16 Crossrip Podcast "#227 - Andrew Shaffer/"Ghosts From Our Past" and Erik Burnham "Tobin's Spirit Guide" - June 27, 2016" 2:20:32-2:20:42 Erik Burnham says: "The ending of Issue 7, the middle...almost the end of Issue 7, there's a Walter Peck scene I don't think anybody ever thought I would have a sympathetic emotional scene with Walter Peck but it's there." On June 29, 2016, Erik Burnham further teased the Peck scene involves him saying three words, "I will not." Ghostbusters Fans "Ghostbusters: Monthly - THEY'RE BACK!" post 6/29/16 On July 22, 2016, Erik Burnham posted a panel with Peck wearing a Proton Pack. erikburnham Tweet 7/22/16 On July 26, 2016, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "Preview: Ghostbusters International #7" 7/26/16 On July 27, 2016, Erik Burnham noted a 'weird shipping issue' delayed GBI #7 a week. erikburnham Tweet 7/26/16 On November 16, 2016, Luis Antonio Delgado posted an unlettered versions of page 10. Luis Delgado deviantArt Ghostbusters International 7 page 10 11/16/16 On November 29, 2016, Erik Burnham revealed Samhain was originally involved in the story but a different route was taken with Banshees. erikburnham Tweet 11/29/16 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAY160412. *Regular Cover **"Land of Eternal Youth" is a reference to the legend "Tir na nóg". **The cover appears to be visually based on the 1910 painting "The High Deeds of Finn" *Subscription Cover **Melanie Ortiz and Ray Stantz run on a roulette with the ghost of Ethan Kaine watching *Credits Page **The image re-used is from page 10, panel 5 of this issue *What Came Before! Page **The recap mentions the events of Issue #6 **The recap acknowledges how Issue #6 was in Puerto Rico which is still in America and therefore the issue itself is not "international." However, the interlude took place in Paris. **The following are mentioned: ***Puerto Rico ***Melanie Ortiz ***Egon Spengler ***Kylie Griffin ***Cayey ***La Llorona ***Paris ***Louvre Museum **Esme Torres, the ghost from last issue, is alluded to. **The first image is a reuse of page 7 panel 3 from Ghostbusters International #6 **The second image is a reuse of page 16 panel 4 from Ghostbusters International #6 **The third image is a reuse of page 11 panel 4 from Ghostbusters International #6 *Page 1 **The pose Walter Peck is in and his line is reminiscent of Uncle Sam in the famous "I Want You!" poster for military recruitment. *Page 2 **In panel 1, there is a sign for Lucien Airlines near Peck. This is a reference to Monsieur Lucien from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters in Paris" **Peter asks Peck to say "please", likely a nod to the first time they met in the first movie when Peter teased him with having to say the 'magic word' **The Ghostbusters and Peck are in Paris' Charles De Gaulle Airport. **In panel 3, the Ghostbusters wait in front of the Shannon Airport's Stop n' Shop. **In panel 3, the three people who Peck walks past are visually based on local artist Declan Shalvey, colorist Jordie Bellaire, and artist John Cullen. *Page 3 **In panel 1, on the car rental sign bears references to ***Top Left: GM Motors from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget the Motor City" ***Top Center: Vostok from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" ***Top Right: Y-car from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget The Motor City" ***Bottom Left: Dr. V - Peter's license plate from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget The Motor City" ***Bottom Right: Holmes Motors - a nod to Sherlock Holmes' motor car in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Elementary My Dear Winston" **In panel 4, Kylie mentions Jenny Moran, Erland Vinter, and the mobile Containment Unit. **In panel 4, they drive over the Killaloe Bridge. *Page 4 **Una O'Neill appears to be visually based on the late actress Maureen O'Hara **On the shelf is the Leprechaun's Pot from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" **Ray mentions: ***Kinsale. One of Kinsale's more famous haunts is at the Charles Fort where a White Lady is known to shove visitors. ***Kildarby is a nod to The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" ***Sluagh. These are a version of restless, destructive spirits said to be sinners and evil people rejected by Heaven and Hell. They flew in groups and attempted to take souls from the dying. *Page 5 **A Banshee was encountered in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?" and in the Extreme Ghostbusters episodes "Sonic Youth" and "Slimer's Sacrifice" **In panel 5, behind Kylie is one of the Unicorn Tapestries from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day" *Page 6 **Aibell is a Fairy queen/goddess from Irish mythology. She was the guardian goddess of Dalassians, Fairy Queen of Thomond, and presided over North Munster, said to dwell in a silent glen at Craig Liath, the "Grey Rock," two miles north of Killaloe. It was said if you heard her harp, you would not live much longer. **In Irish mythology, Fairies and Banshees were related terms. A female fairy were called ben-side or banshee which loosely translated to "A woman from fairy hills." Fairy hills in turn were ruled by banshees or fairy queens. The three queens who were the most well known were Aine, Clidna and Aibell. *Page 8 **In panel 1, the license plate of the rental car is "BIG-042" - nod to Winston's Car in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Night Game" *Page 9 **The new Ecto Goggles used in Ghostbusters International #3 are used again by Peter and Kylie in this issue. **Kylie alludes to the rather detailed description of the Craig Liath in lore about Aibell. *Page 10 **Peter quotes the line, "Honey, I know times are changin'..." from the late Prince's "Purple Rain" *Page 11 **Aibell mentions Una's spurned lover to be under her protection. According to lore, Aibell is the guardian spirit of the Dalcassians or the O'Brien clan. **Peter jokes about New Jersey *Page 16 **In panel 2, on the left, is the helmet from one of the Troops of Kildarby worn by Peter in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" **In panel 5, the portrait on the left is of a Ghostbusters fan, Brendan Rome. **In panel 5, a harp is on the right - a nod to Aibell. It is said if you hear her harp playing, you won't be alive for much longer. *Page 17 **In panel 1, on the billboard is an advertisement for Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man, one of the inspirations for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **The Psychokinetic Defibrillator's design is partially inspired by the Spectral Glove in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Magnificent Five" **Loftur alludes to Eduardo and mentions Ray's Occult Books. **Egon was searching for a copy of "The Johansen's Argument" in Ghostbusters International #2. **Egon mentions Eduardo **Once again, the Gulper Ghost from the Kenner classic Egon figure appears. **In panel 6, on the whiteboard, is the equations written by Erin Gilbert in the Columbia lecture hall at the start of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **In panel 6, on the TV is a still from the Ghostbusters II Game Boy video game. *Page 18 **In panel 3 are: ***The box for Concept 2000's The Real Ghostbusters Solid State Walkie Talkie ***The Basic English sign from "Stripes" ***The Einstein portrait is based on his famous photograph and his design in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" ***The snack box is visually based on the Pizza Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters Intro 2 sequence in season 4-7 ***One of the Real Ghostbusters Lunch Boxes. **In panel 4 are: ***A tray of Ecto Cooler (2016) cans on top of the boxes ***Under the Ecto Coolers are a box of Cracker Jacques, a nod to Cracker Jacks **Loftur came up when Egon talked about the Rauoskinna lore in Ghostbusters International #5. **Egon insists Loftur died. Lore posits he died at sea while trying to leave Iceland with the Rauoskinna **Loftur mentions the Rauoskinna **In panel 4, the tank's pedal is based on Kenner's Trap toy. *Page 19 **Egon mentions Gozer **Luis' Delgado's 15 easter egg appears in the time stamp when the P.K.E. disturbance is first detected **Egon previously mentioned in Ghostbusters International #5 if the ghost escaped the tank, then an alert would be sent to the Firehouse. **Loftur mentions controlling the Devil, which was mentioned in the lore recited in Ghostbusters International #5. ***The Devil appeared in the ongoing series Volume 2 Issue #9. *Page 20 **The manner of Egon's displacement is visually inspired by his counterpart's in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" **In panel 2 is a box of Cheese Itz from the first movie **In panel 3, on the right, is the Proton Shotgun from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Loose Screws" **In panel 3, left of the Trap is a pamphlet for the Angelus Puft Marshmallow Man, one of the inspirations for the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **In panel 3, on the right, is the Trap from the Ghostbusters 2016 movie **The Twinkie on the ground appears to the Key Lime Slime Twinkie offered during the theatrical run of the Ghostbusters 2016 movie *Page 23 **The FBI Field Office in Las Vegas is mentioned **The Slime Spritzer first appeared in Ghostbusters International #5 **The Olive Hotel and Casino appeared in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #7 and Issue #8. **Vigo is mentioned **It is revealed there is a River of Mood Slime under Las Vegas like with Manhattan in Ghostbusters II **Ron's description of the ghost sounds like Elvis. ***In the first movie, Ray is asked about Elvis during the first montage. *In Ghostbusters International #8, the recap mentions the events of Issue #7. *On the What came before! page of Ghostbusters International #8: **The first image is a reuse of page 17 panel 5 from Ghostbusters International #7 **The second image is a reuse of page 19 panel 6 from Ghostbusters International #7 **The third image is a reuse of page 20 panels 1 to 2 from Ghostbusters International #7 *On page 1 Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 2, the replayed footage takes place right after page 20 panel 3 of Issue #7. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters International #10, in panel 2, the sight of Egon being atomized was seen at the end of Ghostbusters International #7 on page 20 panel 2. *On the What Came Before! Page of Ghostbusters International #11, the recap mentions when Loftur dispersed Egon at the end of Issue #7. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersInternationalIssue7RegularCoverSolicit.jpg|Regular Cover in solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue7SubscriptionCoverSolicit.jpg|Subscription Cover in solicit GhostbustersInternationalIssue7SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersInternationalIssue7CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersInternationalIssue7WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before! Page Category:IDW Contents